


Thorin and Molly-An Unfinished HEA

by PeneighDzredfohl



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Everybody Lives, F/M, Rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 12:32:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17406959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeneighDzredfohl/pseuds/PeneighDzredfohl
Summary: Thorin travels back to the Shire to visit Bilbo and meets a rather remarkable young hobbit woman who catches his heart.THIS IS SO ROUGH DRAFT IT'S NOT EVEN FUNNY!





	Thorin and Molly-An Unfinished HEA

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Starlight and Firemoon- Part 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15699813) by [PeneighDzredfohl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeneighDzredfohl/pseuds/PeneighDzredfohl). 



> I had begun to write this for Thorin when I was in that half awake half asleep before you actually wake up and Thorin gave me quite a talking to that he was not at all happy with this story and he wanted Tauriel as his HEA. I'm like Dude, she already has two husbands how am I supposed to fit three males in one bed and not fight over who gets to snuggle with her. No sorry Thorin. That dang dwarf nagged me for an entire week and as he did the story evolved in my head and I realized that unknowingly I had been setting this up all along. As I reread Starlight & Firemoon I saw all over foreshadowing and I was like how in the heck!?! So I caved and now the Starlight & Firemoon Saga is my baby. It feels so perfect and so right, whereas this story just doesn't give me the feels like the main story. But I am willing to work on this if you like it.
> 
> I have had this sitting around for 3 years (2016) so the grammar is crappy and the form is wrecked. But if you can push through that and read the story, then we can talk at the end.

Thorin and Molly

**** If everything is all set with you Mr. Bilbo I will take my leave of you now.  Yes, of course Molly, and again as ever, thank you for your help.  I enjoy it Mr. Bilbo.  Oh, Molly I forgot to ask, it must be old age creeping up on me.  What is it Mr. Bilbo?  I am going to be entertaining a special guest, a very old friend of mine and I was wondering if I might beg of you to help with the evening meals as well.  I will pay you extra of course.  Who is your guest if I may ask?  The dwarven King, Thorin Oakenshield.  King under the Mountain all the way from Erebor.  I will need to stock up my larder so if you would take this list to the market place before you come tomorrow and have them send those items here I would appreciate it.  Old Mace will know where to get everything.  It will be a bit of extra work to prepare meals for a dwarf but I want him to feel welcome.  What do dwarves eat mister Bilbo?  Bilbo remembering a long time ago, chuckled and said, “Molly, they eat everything and lots of it!”  Oh, Okay, Mr. Bilbo.  When will your guest be here?  He should be here by weeks’ end.  I will have everything ready for your guest.  Which room will he be in?  I think the third one on the right will suit him quite nicely.  He likes to sleep in complete darkness and does not like to be woken up by the sun.  I will have everything ready there as well.  You are such a dear Molly. Thank you, Mr. Bilbo.  I think you will like my friend Molly.  I am sure I will.  Well then with that all settled here is the list and I will see you sometime tomorrow.  Have a pleasant evening Mr. Bilbo.  You as well Molly.

After Thorin is made immortal he makes a trip to see Bilbo and he meets a young hobbit named Molly who helps Bilbo with house cleaning and cooking.  She stays that night for dinner and Thorin and Molly find they have a lot to talk about as Thorin brings Bilbo up to date on the going on in Erebor and Dale.  Fili is married to Sigrid and she is the crown princess of Erebor as well as the lady of Dale so an alliance has been forged.  Fili and Sigrid and their 4 children are immortal due to Kili and Tauriel’s child changing the whole family after an accident.  Kili and Tauriel have 16 children now (not sure of the time frame for this or ages so I will have to do some research)  Thorin is quite taken by how clever and interesting Molly is and they spend their days talking as she helps Bilbo.  They spend the evening with Bilbo talking around the fire and Thorin is finding he has become rather fond of her.  After a few weeks of this Bilbo and Thorin are talking one morning and Bilbo says Molly is quite a nice young lady don’t you think and Thorin agrees and praises her and speaks of his fondness for her.  Bilbo says then why don’t you court her.  Thorin likes the idea but is unsure with a hobbit and a dwarf.  Bilbo reasons that the prophecy is at work in spreading the gift of immortality to all the races of middle earth and it is working through the line of Durin.  Has not Kili taken an elf to wife, and Fili a human?  Why not Thorin a hobbit? Bilbo says when Molly goes home this evening we will join her and I will introduce you to her parents.  Very wonderful people, quite open minded he says with a wink. Thorin laughs. After dinner Bilbo says he and Thorin would like to walk her home and she is very excited by the idea, Thorin can tell where her mind is already going with the implications of him visiting her parents and he has to laugh to himself at the thought of the prophecy.  Because as he walks with them he really notices for the first time that molly is quite tall for a hobbit.  Bilbo, a full-grown man only comes to his chest but molly comes all the way up to his chin.  They reach her home and she welcomes them in and introduces Thorin to her parents.  They are quite humbled to be in his presence and they sit down and spend several hours getting to know each other.  Thorin likes them very much and they seem to feel the same way about him.  They particularly notice how molly and Thorin behave towards each other and share a knowing glance between each other.  They end the evening and Bilbo and Thorin walk home talking about how the evening went and once Molly is in bed her parents talk about what they see is happening.  They know it won’t be long before Thorin comes to call on their daughter and they are not opposed to the idea.  Bilbo says to Thorin that he needs to begin to officially court her. Thorin likes the idea and it seems to make perfect sense to him. He goes one day when he knows Molly will not be home and explains the prophecy to her parents and they are full of questions for him to which he explains that she will be immortal at some point if she does accept his proposal and more than likely they too will be made immortal at some point because of how the prophecy is working.  He explains that she will be the Queen of all the dwarves and will be royalty.  Any children they have will be heirs to his line.  They are very pleased with this and say it is up to Molly as she is a grown woman and it is her choice to make.\

Molly comes home just then and see Thorin and rushes over to him and grabs his hands and enthusiastically welcomes him.  He asks her if she would like to go for a walk and talk for a while, she looks to her parents who say you are a grown woman molly you don’t need our approval.  We are quite happy to have you and Thorin being friends.  Molly and Thorin go for a walk to a small hill not far from her home that has a tree and a bench and they sit and talk for a bit and she says Thorin did you ask me to sit and talk with you or did you have a purpose in mind.  He smiles and say that is why I like you so much Molly.  You have a smart quick mind and you know what you want.  He asked her if he may court her and she enthusiastically says yes and gives him a hug.  He takes her home and he and Bilbo that night talk and he says that the old Thorin before becoming immortal was a bitter, angry and sad man for all that he lost in his life.  But with immortality he feels like he has been given a second chance at life.  He says before his change he was friends with Bilbo and fond of him now he can say that he does indeed love him like a brother and that was just not something he could have done before and he finds himself falling in love with molly.  It is all strange and new to him and he has to laugh that he may look 100 but his thinking is that of a much older man and has experience but with molly he feels like is a 100-year-old man with his first love. Bilbo is happy for him and feels that this will indeed be a good match and that Thorin will be very happy with her. 

After a few weeks of courting Thorin takes molly to grey haven saying his wants to buy gifts for his nieces and nephews and he could use a woman’s help in this.  They go there and they go to an elven jewelry vendor and the vendor sees Thorin and goes to get the commission Thorin had asked for a few days earlier.  He hands it to Thorin and wishes him luck.  They make a few more purchases and then head back home. He says he needs to drop the things off at Bilbo’s and then they can sit and talk for a while before she needs to go home.  They walk to their favorite tree and sit and Thorin starts talking and molly is getting antsy and says Thorin what is it you are getting at.  He laughs and says this may be easier than I thought and she smiles knowingly.  He pulls the box from his pocket and opens it for her and it is an intricate heart made of gold filigree.  She is very excited and asks Thorin to help her put it on.  He pulls it from the box and puts it around her neck and she holds up her hair for him to clasp it. His fingers linger and brush down her neck a little and she shivers with delight.  She turns to him and asks how it looks and he say it is very beautiful but is dull in comparison to the one who is wearing it.  She blushes and he leans in to kiss her and she throws her arms around his neck and enthusiastically accepts his kiss with a very passionate one of her own.  Thorin has never felt this way before and such tender and gentle feelings alongside a building need surprise him completely.  They slowly pull away to catch their breath and she leans on him and rest her head on his chest and he runs his fingers through her hair.  He says Molly, I want you to know this is not just a trinket, she says I know that Thorin.  And before he can say anything she says to him I love you Thorin.  He smiles and holds her hands and say with all my heart Molly I love you as well.  He says that there is something I need to talk to you about though before we go any further with our relationship.  He says do you remember us talking about the prophecy and she says yes.  He says I need to explain how that will affect you.  She says oh,. My parents already explained it to me and they told me what you told them about it that if I were to marry you that I too would become immortal and so would they.  Thorin is a little taken aback as he had been trying to think how to word it so as not to scare her and she just laughs and says I am fine with it Thorin.  He looks at her and says well I was going to wait a few more weeks before I asked you but seeing as you are up to speed on everything.  Will you marry me?  Will you be my queen?  She tears up and smiles so big and jumps into his arms and say I will Thorin, I will marry you as soon as you are ready.  He says, I am ready right now I love you so much.  But I think telling your parents first should be what we do next. He laughs. He takes her hand and they walk to her home and she calls for her parents and when they come in her mother just takes one look at her daughters face and knows and she squeals like a girl and hugs her daughter.  Her father shakes Thorin’s hand and congratulates them both.  Thorin says Now I see where you get it from Molly.  I didn’t even have to say anything. 

They tell her parents about the proposal and her parents say, yes that is our Molly for you.  So, when will we have the wedding?  Thorin is a bit taken aback by that but laughs and says how long does it take to get a hobbit wedding together.  Molly says she can have everything ready in 6 weeks.  Thorin is fine with that and says we will need to have an official dwarven wedding once we get back to Erebor and that will take a bit longer but my sister is an expert at this and so are my nieces.  I will have to get word to them first though.  He laughs when he says I wish I could be there to see their faces when they read the letter.  He tells Molly that the women folk will help her with dwarven customs and such to help her feel at home.  Molly asks how long will it take to get to Erebor?  Thorin says he will have a delegation come to The Shire and once they get here we can go. It should take about 8 weeks to get there on ponies.  With Thranduil being forced by the elven council to make a new road through his lands and to clean the problems from the forest for easier and safer passage it cuts down the time, plus it is much easier to get through the misty mountains in the summer due to all the work the dwarves have done to the passes.

Her mother says this may be an awkward question for you Thorin but what should Molly wear to Erebor to make a good appearance?  Thorin tells her just a fine dress will be perfect.  She will not be expected to dress in dwarven custom unless she is comfortable that way.  Once We get home he says then I am sure the ladies will be stealing you from me and you will truly feel like a queen when they are done with you.  Molly laughs but says she is very nervous about that part.  She would not want to make any social gaffs that would embarrass Thorin.  He says everyone will be very understanding.  They have been through it with an elf and a human so no one will be untoward to you in the case that you did do something that was not custom.  They would simply wait till an appropriate time and help you understand the custom.  Molly says it will be a bit of culture shock but if it as Thorin says that she will have the other women to help she should be alright.  Thorin say now it is my turn to ask the awkward questions.

What does a hobbit wedding entail and what should I do?  What is expected of me.  Molly’s father says that will be easy as he and Bilbo and some of the other men will walk him through it all.  (watch Sam and Rosie’s wedding in Lord of the Rings.)  Well Thorin says with all this settled I think I will take my leave for the night but I will see you tomorrow Molly.  She says I’ll walk you to the door.  Her parents smile and leave the two alone to say good evening.  Thorin says I want to know as much as I can about your culture too Molly.  I have known Bilbo for many years and I thought I knew a lot but I see there is more for me to learn.  It will help me understand you and the way you think as well as whatever I can do to make things easier for you.  Molly wraps her arms around Thorin’s waist and looks up at him and says, I look forward to spending everyday talking to you and getting to know you better.  This has really all been so quick but as you told me about the prophecy, it knows what it wants and it makes way for that.  I cannot believe what you did to your poor nephew though she laughs.  Thorin actually blushes, clears his throat, and say well, that was a long time ago and I was a very different person back then.  You have to remember I may look 100 but I am actually 212.  So, I have a young body but and older mind.  She laughs and gently kisses him, to which he responds to holding her close to him.  Thorin, Molly says, I will help you to think and feel young again.  He laughs and says I am sure you will my love.  I remember Bilbo as an adventuresome 50-year-old so I am sure you are cut from the same cloth.  She says well I am indirectly related to him so yes, I have the adventuresome bug in me too.  You just had to wait for me to be born and grow up to come and find me first.  He says I never really thought about it that way. He kisses her again and for much longer this time until they are both breathless and feel a strong desire for each other.  She looks at him and says it means so much to me that you are such a gentleman Thorin. He says I guess I am just very old school.  She says, I love that about you. Now kiss me one more time and then you have to go our I will want to kiss you here all night.  He laughs at her and passionately kisses her.  Then wishes her sweet dreams and heads back to Bilbo’s home.

 Molly shuts the door and just leans against it and sighs.  It really is happening so fast but she is so in love with him.  She loves his maturity and stability, but she also loves the way she feels when they kiss.  His beard tickles her and she loves how he always plays with her hair when he kisses her.  She feels like she is floating on air as she walks back to her room.

“My dear Dis,

          As I am writing this I am wishing I could be there to see your face as you read it.  You will have to get Tauriel to watch you so I know how you react.

   I am informing you that I will be bringing a new family member for you, Tauriel and Sigrid to help.  Yes, what you are thinking is true so you can stop laughing right now sis.  I have met and married a delightful, young hobbit woman named Molly Gammidge. And we will be returning home as soon as you send a delegation of guards to The Shire to bring us back home.  She is a wonderful, mature beyond her years’ woman that stole my heart and Bilbo feels that it must be the prophecy at work.  Molly says it is because I had to wait for her to be born and grow up. Either way, your wish to see me wed has happened.  I know I will need to make it official with the dwarves so start planning another wedding my dear sister (as if that is any kind of hardship on you LOL) and when Molly gets there you can help her make choices and all those other things you girls do.  I want to wait a few years but my darling wife wishes to present me with an heir so we shall see. Either way I know Fili will be breathing a huge sigh of relief, the knucklehead LOL  I think he has been in a state of panic since I started turning more and more responsibilities over to him.  He should be off the hook by the time we get back if not shortly thereafter if my wife has anything to say about it.

 Now Dis, it is time to get you wed dear sister!!  I shall have the ladies get right on as soon as I get home.  Oh, put your frying pan down Dis, I was only joking!  But it would be nice to have you have a special someone in your life too.  I never knew what I was missing all these years.  I was not ready for it for certain, I would not have been a good husband before the twins changed me, but now I feel like I have a second chance on life.

 I await the delegation of guards and then I will be home within two months’ time.

    All my love to you,

               Thorin”

 

Dear Thorin,

   I know you are getting this many weeks later and you have been gone several months on top of that.  Yes Fili is quite relieved the poor boy was having nervous fits trying to fill in your shoes.  I think my two boys are just too carefree and reckless to hold the crown.  I think even Sigrid is relieved but she won’t say anything until she is sure Molly has produced and an heir and one to spare. 

  It is funny you should talk about the prophesy, dear brother, as it has been at work here too while you were gone.  As long as you have given me the surprise of a life time, I shall give you two.  Sit down for this brother.  It seems according to Tauriel that I had a massive stroke and had died while I was babysitting the newest set of twins.  As I was in no shape to be consulted as they are just babes, they did what Kilian and Kiliel did in utero and just took matters into their own hands and now I too am immortal.  It has taken me a while to get use to and now I understand what all you fussed about.  But surprise number two is that at the time of my stroke Dwalin, who has become a frequent visitor to our home of late was with me and it seems somehow the babies felt the connection that Dwalin and I had not even spoken to each other about and they went ahead and made him immortal as well for me.  Dwalin has proposed and I have accepted.  I guess we will hold a simple ceremony for the two of us so as to not over shadow you and Molly.  We will wait until you get home as I would like you to give me away in place of father, like you did when I married Vili.  I know I am breaking tradition here with remarrying and some have expressed concern about how the line of Durin is causing upheaval in the time-honored traditions of the dwarves but it is a new age and if the dwarves are to increase their numbers (as the census we took last year shows our numbers have dropped dangerously low) we need to break with many more traditions.  I am ruffling feathers all around with my “crazy ideas”.  I had proposed that every female be married and produce at least four children, that men can no longer let their occupation come before the need to create children and families. 

  Perhaps you might step on a few necks when you get back home (after your honeymoon of course) and get the ball rolling.  It is silly that a woman will not remarry if she lost her spouse, that a woman will not marry if the first man she asks says no, and it is wrong for a man to say he will not marry because his occupation is more important.  But I am just a princess and you are king so until you get back and start cracking heads I am afraid things will not change.

I am so happy for you my dear brother and I cannot wait to meet my new sister.  I have waited far too long for her LOL.  Now that I am 100 again and full of more energy than I have had in a century I have my old fire back.  I will help Molly to feel a part of the family as will Tauriel and Sigrid.  We are all excited to have another woman in the family.  Kiliel says she wants to be in your wedding, bless her.  She is a young woman now and things like boys and weddings seem to appeal to her LOL  Poor Tauriel, keeps saying how can she be a teenager already I just had her LOL.  Kili likes to sharpen his daggers whenever a young man comes to call on Kiliel and she gets as mad as a wet hen at her Pappa. 

  We will see you and Molly soon and then get everything settled.  Is her family coming for the wedding or are they staying in Hobbiton?  I hope you let them know they are more than welcome to live in the palace with us.  I know from what you have told me that hobbits in general are set in their ways but if Bilbo could go on an adventure then I am sure other could too.  It would be good for Molly to have family here for a little while at least as she gets over culture shock.  Is she an only child?  Oh well never mind I will see you soon enough. 

 I love you so much big brother, and I am so happy for you,

 Love Dis

P.S.  Ask Bilbo to come along as well, he can be your best man.  Just a sisterly suggestion.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts Ideas (no comments on the wrecked grammar please LOL) Is this something you'd like to see a whole story of?


End file.
